Love and Power
by Sugi
Summary: Gemma is dealing with her new responsiblities as ruler of the realms. Will she learn to rely on her friends instead of taking on the battle herself? Will she be able to sort out her feelings for Kartik? Very Romantic hopefully. May change rating in later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Uncertainty**

Summary: I'm essentially writing the third book for myself because I can't wait for it to come out!

Suggested listening music:

Paragraphs 11-17: Cold Hands (Warm Heart) by Brenden Benson

Note: 1st paragraph starts with first line

"_GEMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!_"

I jolt upright in my bed, desperately gasping for air, my nightgown stuck to my body with sweat. That bloody dream again… if only I could remember what was so terrifying. I've been having the same dream for months now, but the only thing I remember is a pair of sinister, yellow eyes and the blood-curdling sound of someone screaming my name.

Shaking, I slide from beneath my covers and quietly slip out the door. Using my newfound magic, I teleport myself outside of the dorms. The springtime night air is pleasantly cool and the breathtaking full moon lights my way into the forest. I lean against a large oak towering over the lake and slide to the ground, hugging my knees to my chin.

Life has become greatly complicated since I've returned to Spence. Not only do I have to perfect my womanly demeanor and watch Mademoiselle Le Farge suffer while I butcher the French language, but I have also become the unofficial ruler of the realms. My desire is to share the power with all of the inhabitants of the realms rather than bind it solely to the Order. Mrs. Mcleethy has not taken to kindly to my cause and has proceeded to attempt to make my life miserable. She, however, does not have the power to use her magic outside of the realms. Every time she embarrasses me in class, I silently repay her. My greatest moment of triumph was the time when I made her slip into a huge puddle of mud during one of our archery classes. Her favorite, ugly black dress was ruined and her pride severely damaged. I can tell however, she is gathering her own forces… long forgotten members of the order. If they all decide to turn against me, I may be vastly outnumbered and outclassed, considering my minimal knowledge of the potential of my power.

Although Circe was trapped in the well, the realms are still not safe. The black riders have been more active than ever, attempting to corrupt new spirits who have yet to cross over. It seems the riders have new allies, including the wicked water nymphs that attempted to take our skin during our search for the temple.

Luckily, I am not alone in my quest. Felicity has proven invaluable in combating the riders. She practices her archery religiously, and it has definitely paid off. Her skill is unmatched and she never misses her target. Although I can tell she is still frustrated by the fact that she cannot enter the realms by herself, she has remained by my side. She has even begun to teach me the art of archery and I am now able to at least defend myself in case of emergency. Ann has also stepped up to the challenge marvelously. With the new threat of the water nymphs, her beautiful voice has protected us from their haunting song. She has also proven to be a great strategist. Her intellect and quick thinking have saved us in many a battle. Ann has also changed quite a bit. She has a great confidence about her, but a heavy cloud of sadness also looms over her head. Tom's rejection has affected her greatly, but she has learned how to deal with the pain. Rather than cutting herself and seeking the comfort of food when is stricken with grief, she has taken to reading up on Greek mythology and the history of the order. She has also become quite attractive lately. Her frame has become womanly, her face is full of color, and her nose has stopped running like a faucet. I cannot be sure if the magic of the realms has rubbed off on her or if she is changing on her own. However, I still hear tiny, sorrowful sobs at night before she drifts off into a restless sleep.

Asha and Philon have also given me the support of the untouchables and the centaurs. Asha has been a great source of advice and her tribe has remained the protector of the temple. Philon has extended our lease of the magical bow and arrows and has provided us with protection on our dangerous missions. He has also taught me how to use my magic to defend myself. I can now conjure balls of fire in my fist and shoot them at my enemies. This has proved highly effective against the black riders. His tribe members, however, have been reluctant to help us because I have yet to discover a way to grant them a share of the power.

Although we have been able to protect the spirits so far, we seem to be loosing ground. The riders appear to be more powerful than ever and to have gained a new leader. Felicity and Ann refuse to believe it, but I have a grave feeling that this new threat is someone very dear to us… Pippa. Our enemy knows almost every move we make and all of our strengths. The only possible source of this information is Pippa. Her innocent desire to remain in the realms has probably been corrupted by her hunger for power and revenge. Regardless, this new leader has already enabled the black riders to corrupt many of the spirits that have not crossed over and their ranks are slowly but surely growing.

Entering the realms everyday, fighting countless battles, and worrying constantly about Pippa and the Order has taken a great toll on me. I haven't slept since the day I defeated Circe, my dreams plagued by the yellow-eyed monster and the deafening scream. I feel as if I have no one to talk to about my fears. My mother has long since crossed over and Felicity and Ann seem too preoccupied to see how I suffer.

I raise my head slightly to look at my reflection in the lake. My face has become soft and distinguished, my green eyes even more penetrating. I have begun to lose most of my freckles and my lips have become full and alluring. My tiny waist no longer strains underneath my corset and my breasts have filled out quite nicely. I no longer look like the incredibly awkward giraffe I used to be, but a real lady. In fact, I've even heard some of my classmates say that I have surpassed Felicity and Pippa in beauty. I am strangely satisfied by this, though I know I have more pressing matters to contend with.

I continue to look at my reflection and I begin to wonder what men really think of me. My thoughts stray to Kartik. _Kartik_… why does his name bring tears to my eyes? Since I asked for his loyalty to the new Order, he has been sending me messages with information concerning any movement of the Rahkshana and former members of the Order, but I have not spoken to him personally. I miss the warmth of his touch, the feel of his skin, the taste of his kiss. If he could see me now, would he see a beautiful, exotic woman, or an insecure girl he still has a duty to protect? And if he did see me as a woman, how would I feel? I don't know whether I could bear to look at him…

A twig cracks behind the tree. I leap to my feat and ready my magic. Then I hear it.

"Gemma."

I'd know that husky voice anywhere. He steps out from behind the tree and into the moonlight, his thick ebony curls falling gracefully upon his black cloak.

"Kartik!"

Well wadda ya think? Now remember, I'm totally new at this, so be merciful… I'm just trying to set the story up, so it might seem kinda boring, but the good stuff is coming soon! If you have any suggestions, please review and tell me then I'll go back and correct it. I'll post the second chapter I've written after I get your feedback. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bloom and Wither**

Summary: Hmmm… things start to get interesting for our heroine. What does Kartik want? Will Gemma listen? Lets see.

Suggested music:

Paragraphs 1-14: I Grieve by Peter Gabriel

He takes powerful strides toward me, black cloak fluttering in the breeze. He's grown even taller since I've seen him last, and his chiseled body even shows through his cloak. He looks far more handsome than I could ever possibly imagine. _But I can't… I just can't._

"Are you alright Gemma? I saw you from your window… you shouldn't be out here alone."

"So you continue to watch me? Well, thank you Kartik, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've learned how to control my power and can protect myself should any emergency arise. I just… needed to take a walk to clear my head." _Why does he act like he cares? Why does he confuse me so?_

"My apologies Miss Doy… Gemma. You seem so distressed lately, I just worry for you." He steps closer, much closer than is proper. His sweet aroma of cinnamon surrounds me. I look straight into his eyes, trying desperately not to give into my own desire. This only fans my torment, for those pools of chocolate and honey framed by his thick, long lashes are more beautiful than ever.

I quickly turn and step further from him. "You needn't be concerned. I'm dealing with my own problems."

"Gemma… why do you do this to me?"

I turn and see the sadness in his gorgeous eyes, his muscular body tense with grief. "Why do you push me away? My only desire is to protect you. If anything were to happen…"

He trails off and looks towards the ground. _Why do I push him away? I obviously care for him… Why?_

"Kartik… I don't think you realize how… hurt I am."

"What?"

I see the sun rising and realize I should be getting back to my room before Ann misses me. "I should go." I turn and begin to walk briskly away from the forest.

But I feel a strong hand on my arm. "Gemma! Don't go! What do you mean? Please tell me!"

I feel my eyes well up with tears. I cannot bear to look at him. I don't know what to believe anymore. "I shall keep in touch," I reply, hoping my voice doesn't betray my true feelings of misery. "We can discuss this later."

His hand falls limply to his side and I resume my trek away from the forest. Once I am a safe distance away, I turn to see Kartik slam his fist against the tree. I close my eyes, tears staining my face, and teleport back to my room.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The next day, I trudge to Mrs. Mcleethy's archery class.

"Alright ladies, lets see how you've progressed!" she says in her burly Scottish accent. The girls step up and pull back their bows. TWANG! All of their arrows fly a pitiful distance and land defiantly in the grass.

"What is this? Have you not been practicing? Felicity, show them how its done please."

Felicity strides confidently towards Mrs. Mcleethy. She takes a powerful stance and gracefully draws her bow back. Her silvery blond hair glistens in the sunlight and her piercing blue eyes lock onto her target. She releases and the arrow soars through the air, hitting the target dead center.

"Fantastic job Felicity! Lets see… Ann! How about you try?"

I can tell Mcleethy has chosen Ann on purpose, in order to put her on the spot. Ann walks slowly up next to her and takes her stance. As she draws her bow, a slight wave of giggling floats through the crowd. I can tell its Celia, one of Felicity's former friends. Anything to make Ann uncomfortable. Sometimes I wonder if she is in league with Mcleethy. I shoot her a cold glare and then refocus my attention on Ann. After a few moments, Ann lets her arrow fly. I hold my breath, praying that hers will at lest go farther than Celia's. With a light thud, Ann's arrow penetrates the ring just outside the bull's eye. She has been practicing.

Felicity and I cheer loudly for Ann and she turns and gives us a radiant smile. Tom is a fool to let her go. I ought to tell him that someday soon.

"Well, well Miss Bradshaw. It seems you have been practicing. Miss Doyle. Step up if you please."

I do not appreciate her cold, challenging tone in the slightest. Felicity leans towards me and says, "Don't worry, just hit somewhere near the target. We can't expect more than that." I know she means to comfort me, but I feel strangely insulted.

As I walk up to Mrs. Mcleethy she stares wickedly into my eyes. "Come, come Miss Doyle we don't have all day!"

_I'll show them… _I position myself in front of my target. I'm tempted to use the magic, but Mcleethy and Felicity would know immediately. _I have to do this on my own._ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I imagine Felicity drawing her bow and try to imitate her technique. I open my eyes. _It's now or never_. I let the arrow fly.

THUD! My jaw drops. The arrow hit dead center, right next to Felicity's! I actually hit a bull's eye! My classmates gasp with astonishment. Mcleethy stares at me, her eyes on fire with hatred. She can't stand the fact I did it on my own, without the Order's beloved power. I give the most unladylike squeal of satisfaction and the crowd follows suit.

"Alright, alright that's quite enough of that. Class is dismissed!" Mcleethy shouts through clenched teeth. Ann runs to give me a hug. "You were fantastic! Showed her a thing or two didn't you! Wasn't she marvelous Felicity?"

Felicity has the strangest look in her eyes. "Yes, I was shocked… you're not so hopeless after all." She turns on her heel and walks away. "Hmm. Whatever is the matter with her? Oh well. Come Gemma, we'll be late for French."

"Alright. I'll be right there." Ann rushes back to catch up with Felicity. What is the matter with Felicity? I've seen that look in her eyes before… what could it be?

And then I realize. Jealously.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I slip away from dinner and walk up to my room. I've told Felicity and Ann that we should take a break from going into the realms tonight so we can continue planning our strategy. In truth, I just want to be alone. Felicity's jealously has frightened me tremendously. To her, I have taken away the one thing that set her apart from me, her one advantage. It's not enough that she depends upon me to get into the realms, but now I no longer depend upon her for protection. Tomorrow I'll make a point to talk to her about her childish behavior. For right now, I need to sleep.

As I enter my room, I find a note on my pillow. I don't even need to look at it to see who its from. I stare at it for a moment. I pick it up, debating whether or not to open it. _I should try to forget him… I have to move on._ I place the note upon my dresser, but curiosity calls to me. I quickly unfold the letter, angry my defenses are so easily destroyed.

I need to see you. I have information concerning the order. You know where to find me.

-Kartik

Well, at least its concerning the Order. Probably too important to send in writing. I close my eyes and teleport to his hideout.

When I open my eyes, I am at a small campsite in the center of the forest. A pot of soup is cooking over a warm fire and a cricket bat lies near a pile of crab apples. Not the beautiful cricket bat I had given him for Christmas, but a shabby, splintered bat. _Of course he wouldn't still have it… not after what I said that night. _I still remember that night so clearly. Kartik's hand on my waist… then on my back. Him holding me close, me inhaling his beautiful aroma… the kiss.

And then, my big mouth.

_I don't even think of you as an Indian!_

The pained look upon his face as he walked away, leaving his present behind. I shall never forgive myself for that day. How could I say such a thing? I feel for Kartik because…

_No. I do not care for him anymore._

I snap back to reality. I must get a hold of myself. Kartik called me here to tell me about the Order. I take a seat on one of the fallen trees near the tent. I look up towards the tops of the trees and spot a high branch with a makeshift platform.

_So that is where he watches me…_ Always my protector… I may never understand him, but I know I can always depend upon him for information. Like tonight.

But where is Kartik?

"Gemma. You came."

Uh oh! What happens next! We'll have to wait and find out! Please tell me what you think. I think I was more in the zone this time… If you like it I'll keep posting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pain**

Summary: Kartik has called Gemma concerning the Order. Is the fragile new order in danger?

Suggested Music:

Paragraphs 1-20: Shoot the Moon by Norah Jones

He emerges from his tent and I begin to slowly die inside. His thick black curls are slick and wet, the ends dripping onto his white kurta. The dark color of his skin bleeds through where the water has dripped. He must have just bathed… Imagining Kartik's perfect body dripping with water makes me shiver with desire.

_No! I must not be sucked in… Remember Gemma… remember…_

"Your message sounded urgent. Have you discovered any members of the Order? Do they appear loyal to Mcleethy? Have the Rahkshana come into contact with them? Would they be willing to join our…"

But I can no longer say anything more. Kartik has gently pulled my face into his chest. The fantastic smell of cinnamon and curry overpowers me. My hands are plastered rigidly at my sides, my head is swimming with confusion.

_What is going on? Why is he doing this? What do I do? Uhn… oooh! I don't think I can control myself…_ My body is yearning to join with his. My hands slowly trail up his back to embrace him.

His beautiful hazel eyes connect with mine. I know his eyes so well… I know every fleck of gold that glints when he looks into the sunlight. I know every line that creases when he laughs, smiles, frowns, cries. I know the way his butterfly lashes caress the skin below his eyes… I know it all… His soft, supple lips approach mine. How I long to taste his kiss again, just like before…

_REMBER!_

"NO!" I jerk from his grasp, panting and crying. Kartik looks stunned.

"How can you do this to me?" I vehemently spat at him. "How can you approach me this way? How can you live with yourself!"

"Gemma, you have to tell me the problem! I don't understand what is wrong! I have no intention of harming you…"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! JUST LIKE WHEN I HAD TO FIND THE TEMPLE!"

Katrik flinches at my mention of the temple. "Gemma… you must know I would never think of following through with their orders. I could never…"

"Oh really! You were going to go against your beloved Rahkshana? Everything you ever did was a lie! The concern for my safety, the dance at the stable, the kiss… IT WAS ALL A PLOY TO LURE ME IN TO YOUR TRAP!"

"No it wasn't!" he desperately pleads with me. "Gemma you have to understand how I feel…"

"Don't you dare try to tell me you feel for me," I whisper dangerously. "I can never believe anything you say ever again. I no longer desire to see you Kartik. From now on, you relay your news through letter and nothing more. Do not approach me, do not watch me. Leave me be."

I turn to walk away, but Kartik roughly pulls me back. "Gemmma! I won't let you leave until you listen to me!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO THIS INSTANT I'LL BE FORCED TO USE MY MAGIC!"

I tear away and teleport back to my room. As I disappear from the campsite, I see Kartik's beautiful eyes are filled with tears.

I return to my room and plunge my face into my pillow, crying like I have never cried before.

"Gemma? What's wrong?" Ann asks, terribly concerned. I'm too distressed to answer. She seems to understand my plight and decides to let me be. I spend another sleepless night drowning in my own tears.

cccccccccccccccccccccccc

I'm far to distressed to go to class. I tell Ann to inform my teachers I am experiencing my "curse" and will be unable to attend my lessons. For the rest of the day, I lie in bed and remember the events that transpired the night before. _How could he do that to me? How could he pretend to feel for me? Why does he torment me so?_

I tightly shut my eyes to stop myself from crying. I must move on. He will relay his news through letter and nothing more. I will no longer see him.

This thought makes me fall deeper into despair. I don't want to be without him, but how can I trust him? I know he has left the Rahkshana… but what if everything he ever said to me was a lie? Can I really find it in my heart to forgive him?

A cold chill goes down my spine. The room has begun to grow dark. _Oh no! Not here! Not again!_

I fall into a vision. I am in the realms by the valley where my mother and I used to talk. The flowers are in full bloom, their petals dancing about me in the wind. But something is not right…

"Well hello Gemma… long time no see."

I quickly turn to see the owner of the chilling voice. I stare back into a pair of sickening yellow eyes. The ones from my dream.

"Pippa!"

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Her once beautiful brown hair is now a mess of tangles and her dress is dirty and torn. Her skin has turned a ghastly white and is stained with blood. And those once beautiful purple eyes… are now the eyes that haunt me in my dreams.

She tilts her head to the side. "Aha! I see you haven't forgotten me… What with your new position as Lady Hope, Queen of the Realms, I thought you would no longer have time for me."

"Pippa… what has happened to you?" I know full well what has happened. She has been corrupted.

"The most marvelous thing has happened Gemma! I have become a queen myself."

My greatest fears have just been confirmed. "Queen of the Winterlands you mean."

"You say it as thought it were a bad thing my dear Gemma! Perhaps you fear my power?"

"It is not your power I fear… I fear I have lost a friend, Pippa."

"Oh don't give me that! You were never my friend! You took Felicity away from me! My only true friend! Then you wouldn't give me the power to stay in the realms! Oh but I found a way to stay. I never even needed you! You were always jealous of me. Jealous that I am far more beautiful than you and that your dear Indian boy dreams of me at night instead of you!" She begins to laugh maniacally, her horrible eyes bulging with delight.

"I can sense your strength leaving you Gemma. You have lost faith in your friends… including that Indian boy. No one has ever truly loved you. How can he love you? You have those horrible visions every night, you insult him about his race…"

"Shut up! Don't call him that! Don't talk about him that way!" I scream. I can't stand the fact that she is right, that I am losing my strength. That I am losing everyone I care about. That I have lost Kartik.

"HAHAHAAAA! You can't handle the truth my dear Gemma. Soon, I will rise with my troops and we shall overtake the Realms! And there will be no one to stop us. Not even you!"

She is overcome with laughter. I can no longer stand this torment. I must escape!

"SWEET DREAMS GEMMMMMMAAAAAAA!"

I awake with a start in my room, her scream still ringing in my head.

WAAAA! Such Drama! I'm not very good at writing the evil scenes and stuff… I mainly want this to me a romance story, but I want it to have a plot too… Anyway, please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Beginning**

Message from author: Wow! You guys are reading faster than I can write! Haha! I'm glad for your support and I will try to keep up the pace. Please tell all your friends to read!

Summary: Gemma is still reeling after her encounter with Pippa. Will she finally realize she cannot win on her own?

Suggested Music:

Paragraphs 1-26: You're Beautiful by James Blunt

I finally remember my dream. Now if only I could forget it. I stumble out into the courtyard and scan across a sea of girls to find Ann and Felicity. I finally spot them talking fervently near a secluded area in the forest. As I make my way over, Ann sees me coming and walks quickly towards me.

"There you are Gemma. We've been so worried about you!" Ann says with a pained look on her face.

"Yes, we were," Felicity adds coldly. I can tell Ann was truly worried, but Felicity's tone gives me doubts.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. Things have been so complicated lately. But that is not the point. I've had the most disturbing vision… you most likely will not be overjoyed to hear what I have to say."

"What is it? Have we gone to war?" Ann asks, her eyes wide, no doubt contemplating a strategy she has already planned out for this situation.

"No, but I have discovered the leader of the black riders… Its Pippa."

"Liar."

I knew it was coming, but I had hoped it wouldn't. "I know you don't believe me Felicity, and I wish it were not true. But Pippa came to me in a dream. She has been fully corrupted and has become the queen of the Winterlands. She said that…"

"Don't talk about Pippa that way! She was the most wonderful person in the world! She would never betray us! You were always jealous of her. Just like you're jealous of me! Aren't you? Admit it!"

Felicity's words cut through me like a knife. "Felicity! I am not jealous of you! I value your and Ann's skills more than anything! Why would you…"

"Because you can't stand the fact that I have to protect you! That I'm stronger than you! You have to be able to control me. Not letting me into the realms without your permission, telling me how to use my magic; Its all a ploy to keep the power all to yourself!"

So that is what she truly thinks of me. That I'm some power hungry egomaniac who's only desire is to control her and the magic. "Pippa said this is why we are losing our strength. Because we do not have trust in one another. You do not believe in me… and your lack of faith in me has led me to mistrust you. This cannot go on!"

"You have taken everything away from me! My power, my talent, Pippa! All of it is gone because of you! I should just take the power for my…"

SLAP! The sound echoes deafeningly throughout the trees. Felicity holds her hand to her face, dumbstruck. No one is more surprised than me however. Ann is standing over Felicity, hand following through after that devastating hit. "Do not speak to Gemma that way! You forget who has given us this blessing! Gemma could have never told us about the realms! We could still be floating along with the current, never questioning our true purpose in life! You would have never learned your gift for archery, or that you could stand on your own! I would have never experienced the thrill of knowing what it's like to be someone… to be loved."

Tears begin to flow like a river down my face. Ann's dedication has touched me. I have always felt guilty for taking them into the realms. I believed that I had placed an unneeded burden of responsibility upon Felicity, that she was to protect me at all costs. I also thought that it had lead to Ann's heartbreak. In my mind, I had dragged them both into my own problem and I feared that they would resent me for it forever.

"You mean, you don't hate me for taking you into the realms? Neither of you?"

"Of course not!" Says Ann, walking over to me and placing her hand on mine. "Gemma, you have opened my eyes to the real world! You have shown me that I can change my life. I don't have to do what is expected of me. I can find happiness."

"But I always thought I was the cause of Tom breaking your heart… if I had never taken you into the realms, we would have never of thought to lie about your identity and you could have avoided the whole affair!"

Ann's eyes cloud over for a second and I fear I have made her cry. But she just looks at me and smiles. "Tom did break my heart. But if I had never taken the chance, I would never have had the courage to turn my life around. I finally feel confident with myself… as if I have a purpose. To help you protect the realms. That is what I have sworn to do and I will stand by you no matter what."

I throw my arms around Ann and cry pitifully into her shoulder. I never realized how much support Ann has given me over the years. I will find a way to repay her. I promise.

Finally, I turn back to Felicity. "Felicity, I'm sorry. I have placed a great burden upon you asking you to be my protector. Honestly, I am not trying to take the power away from you. I'm just trying to think about the consequences of our actions so I can protect you in return. You both have helped me so many times, but I feel I have done nothing to help you. So just trust my judgment, please. I would never try to hurt either of you. And I will find a way that both of you can enter the realms on your own. I promise."

Felicity gets the strangest look in her eye. At first I fear she is going to hit me. Instead, she places her head upon my shoulder and begins to cry. "I'm sorry Gemma! I just got so jealous when I saw you hit the bull's eye! Then I got scared that if you could protect yourself, then you wouldn't need me anymore! Then I wouldn't be able to go into the realms and I would lose you like I lost Pippa! I just couldn't bear that! I'm so sorry!"

I gently pat Felicity on the head, shocked. It is definitely unlike Felicity to apologize. She must have been terribly upset. "It's alright Felicity, I understand. I'm sorry you have felt that way. No one could ever replace you and Ann in my life. No one. I value your friendship more than anything. And it is this friendship that will help us win the war in the realms." Ann embraces both of us. I finally feel like we are truly friends. That the three of us can stand up to anything. Even the riders.

After she cries for a short while, Felicity lifts her eyes to look at me. "So… Pippa really has turned against us?"

I nod my head gravely. "I'm afraid so."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I feel a renewed sense of vigor as I walk up the steps to my room. My friendship with Ann and Felicity has been restored and strengthened by my terrifying vision. Perhaps I should consider it a blessing in disguise.

I open the door and find another note upon my bed.

_Kartik._

I hurriedly open the letter, hoping deep down that he is begging to see me again. I am greatly disappointed, however. Apparently, there is a young girl staying in an apartment in London who wishes to join the new order. An address and room number is scrawled upon the parchment.

_Perhaps I cannot repair the damage I have done._

I wait for Ann and Felicity to come to my room and tell them our trip to the realms will have to take a rain check. They wish me luck on my search and hurry off to prepare for a possible battle tomorrow night. With a heavy heart, I close my eyes and teleport to London.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I climb up the stairs of the musty motel until I reach the fourth floor. The girl I am supposed to meet is in room 450. Millions of questions begin to race through my head. _How did this girl know about the order? Can she enter herself, or does she just want free passage into the realms? Could this be a trap?_

I find the door to room 450. It is slightly ajar, immediately raising my suspicions. _You've come too far now to turn back Gemma._ I take a deep breath and fling the door open. Slowly, I walk into the room. No one is there.

"Hello?" I shout, hoping she is merely indisposed at the moment. No answer.

Suddenly the door behind me slams shut and a powerful arm grabs me from behind and its hand covers my mouth.

I have been captured!

Oh nooooo! Will our heroine survive to see her beloved Kartik again? Has Mcleethy finally caught up to Gemma? Will Pippa rule the realms? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Remember, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Beauty**

Summary: Gemma has been captured! Will she be able to escape? Hmmm…

Suggested music:

Paragraphs 1-23: Never Saw Blue by Hayley Westerna

I begin to panic. _I knew this was a trap! Is it the Rahkshana? Has Kartik been captured too? NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!_

I slam my foot down hard on my captor's toes and elbow him in the stomach. His grip loosens slightly, but he continues to hold on tightly. I bite down on his hand. He stifles a yelp of pain and I rip myself from his grasp. I whip around and...

Kartik!

I am so relieved and overjoyed to see him that all words escape me. Kartik's eyes, on the other hand, look positively livid.

He lunges forward, grabs my wrists, and shoves me up against the wall. I feel his warm breath upon my face as he pants from pain and determination.

"I know you don't want to hear what I have to say, but too bad! I am going to make you listen whether you want to or not, no matter how much you scream! I LOVE YOU GEMMA DOYLE! And if you don't believe me, I'm just going to have to show you!

He thrusts his mouth upon mine, kissing me as though his very life depended upon it. His tongue pushes between my teeth and wrestles frantically inside my mouth. I kiss him back, wrapping my tongue around his. The feeling is amazing! The raw passion, the burning desire, the electricity that shoots to every part of my body! He continues to kiss me in a fervent passion until he is forced to take a breath. His lips, moist with our saliva, look as enticing as pieces of a succulent fruit. I stifle the deep moan that had formed in my throat. We stare at each other, chests heaving, unable to say a word.

"I care about you… more than anything else… in the world!" he pants desperately. "I know the way you laugh… the way you smile… the way you cry! I know the way your beautiful green eyes shine in the moonlight! I know every streak of gold in your vibrant red hair! I've longed to touch your milk white skin and kiss your lucious red lips for as long as I can remember! I've memorized every word you have ever said to me! I haven't slept in months because you're all I dream about! I can't even play cricket anymore because I remember how I left the beautiful bat you gave me behind at the stables! I would have protected you at all cost from the Rahkshana! I would have found a way for you to escape! And if you think for one minute… WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

I am laughing so hard that I have begun to cry. Here I thought I was being kidnapped and all Kartik was really trying to do was convince me of his devotion. Poor Kartik, I have put him through so much… It was me who was desperately hoping to see him again… to tell him how I feel.

"Kartik. I believe you. You are my one and only. I have such desire for you I feel as though I might burst every time I look into your eyes. I love the way your beautiful curls fall upon your dark cloak and the way your mouth turns up at the corners when you smile. I love the beautiful color of your skin and the warmth of your touch. I love how your body moves when you walk and when you swing your cricket bat. I dream passionate dreams about you, so passionate that I wake up screaming your name! I could never tell if you felt for me… I thought you loved Pippa… not me. I was heartbroken. That is why I pushed you away. I was afraid of getting hurt, so I tried to end it before I could feel any pain. But Kartik, that is impossible for me to do! You are my everything! I need you! So please Kartik, don't be upset. I believe you… and I love you. I'm only sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Gemma…" His eyes soften with sadness. "I have never felt for Pippa the way I feel for you. I could never feel this way about anyone besides you." He releases my wrists and raises his hand up to touch my face. I close my eyes, savoring the feeling of his soft, warm hand brushing against my skin. His fingers travel over my eyes, my cheeks, and my lips. I suddenly remember the bite I had given him. I gently take his hand in mine and examine it. Luckily I had not drawn any blood, but I could tell I had given him a painful injury. I raise his hand and kiss it tenderly.

His eyes grow wide with amazement. I am clearly being bold, and I feel hot embarrassment creep into my cheeks. Then his mouth turns up into his boyish grin. "So, you really scream my name at night?"

"Kartik!" I giggle. I don't even care about propriety anymore. I am with Kartik, the only person who has truly mattered to me. I can finally be happy… I can finally find peace.

But Kartik's face darkens. "But… it is my skin that will keep us apart. We are from different worlds… we could never truly be together…"

"Oh no Kartik! I beg you not to say that! I am so sorry for what I said at Christmas! I will never be able to forgive myself for that night! I shouldn't have said that I don't think of you as an Indian. I should have told you the truth… that I love you _because _you are Indian! I love you for who you are! I wouldn't have you any other way! You are the strongest, bravest, and most caring person I know! So please, don't say we can't be together for something as trivial as race. I consider us equals and I love you despite what society will say!"

"But Gemma, your family will disown you! It will disgrace your name! No matter how much you love me, you cannot change the world…"

"If that is how society will treat me, then I refuse to live in it! We could go back to India! I can tell you've missed it so! I have too! We could walk together in the marketplace, eat dosa and bask in the warm sunlight, leave this cold, damp city behind… we could start over! We could live a happy life together… Please Kartik…"

Kartik looks at me lovingly. "I would be willing to give up everything for you Gemma. Just knowing that you are too gives me confidence that this will work out. Maybe we can find a way for your family to accept us. But until then…"

He wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me closer. He kisses me, but it is a much different kiss than before. His lips lightly touch mine and linger there for a while. Its so innocent it makes my heart melt. My hair tumbles out of my bun as he delicately removes my hairpins. He opens his eyes and smiles as he looks at me. "I've always loved it when you wear your hair down," he coos to me. "That is when you are the real Gemma, the girl who does not let society rule her, the girl who takes charge of her own life… my Gemma."

A single tear falls down my cheek. Kartik loves me; not a title, not a fortune, not a demure English rose. He loves brash, awkward, unrefined, irresponsible Gemma Doyle.

Kartik makes to wipe the tear away, but leans in and gently licks the salty trail it has left behind. Softly he kisses my eyelid, making me shudder with happiness and anticipation.

Seeing how he affects me so, Kartik grins, laces his fingers into my hair, and tenderly kisses my lips again. He guides me towards the bed. I lightly collapse onto the soft, downy mattress and he carefully climbs on top. He starts kissing me again, each kiss becoming deeper and deeper. He finally slowly slips his tongue into my mouth, giving me an intense kiss. I arch my back with pleasure, pressing my body against his. I slip my fingers into his soft curls and pull him even further into the kiss. Kartik's deep groan escapes from between our mouths. We finally break away, eyes locked, completely out of breath, craving more.

"Are your dreams anything like this?" Kartik asks mischievously. I laugh and say, "No, this is much better."

He presses his full weight on top of me and then whispers in my ear, "I completely agree." He nibbles lightly at my ear and slips his arms underneath my neck and waist. His knee slides between my legs as he kisses my neck. "Ohhh Kartik…" I moan louder than I would have liked. This feels so wonderful! His lips travel down to my collarbone. He pauses for a moment as he reaches the skin just above my chest, but then continues. Every inch of my body is screaming for more, but…

"Kartik…"

He recognizes my tone of voice. Hesitation. He sighs deeply and drops his head onto my chest. "I had a feeling you would feel this way… you want to wait?"

I am so angry with myself I could cry. I still feel apprehensive… making love is a big step, and I'm not sure if I'm emotionally ready for it. He must think I'm a foolish girl… too immature. "I'm so sorry Kartik… I'm just not ready… You're the only person I'd make love to, but… Oh you must think I'm pathetic! Maybe you shouldn't be with me… maybe…"

He raises his fingers to my lips. "Shh… Gemma, don't worry, I understand. I will wait for you as long as it takes. I will not force you to do anything. I want our first time to be special." He truly means what he says, but I can tell he is still slightly disappointed. "You know I love you Kartik… don't you?"

"Of course Gemma." He makes to climb off, but I pull him back. "Wait! You don't have to stop everything…" My face turns beat red at my candor. The truth is, I want to ease into love making, that way it will be perfect when I give myself to him.

Kartik gets a devilish grin on his face. "Why Lady Whatsit! You're not the prude I thought you were!" I burst into a fit of laughter. "I'll get you for that Lord Hoity-toity!" I grab him and we wrestle with each other on the bed, laughing joyously. I finally pin him to the covers. I lean over him, both of us breathless from laughing. He smiles serenely into my eyes and raises his hand to my face. "Don't ever leave me Gemma." I cradle his hand in mine. "Don't worry, I won't." I lower my head and claim a kiss. We continue long into the night.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I teleport back to my room and find Ann snoring fitfully in her sleep. I'm tempted to tell her the good news, but I would rather keep the experience all to myself until morning. I slip out of my dress and corset and throw on my nightgown. Suddenly, a wave a fatigue hits me like a ton of bricks. _Hmm… Kartik can sure wear me out._ I chuckle at this thought, wondering if he is thinking the same about me. I could tell he had a very difficult time controlling himself, but the fact that he did only provides more proof of his love for me. With a dazed grin on my face, I dive underneath my warm covers and as soon as my head hits my pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.

My dreams bring me face to face with an incensed Pippa. "HOW HAVE YOU REGAINED YOUR POWER!"

No longer afraid, I stare confidently into her sinister yellow eyes. "You tipped your hand Pippa. Never reveal your advantage over your enemy."

Her eyes flash with furry. "It is of no consequence. My power has already far surpassed yours. You are no threat."

I smile smugly and reply, "Then why are you so afraid?"

She bears her sharp, pointed teeth and lets loose an animal-like growl. "Mark my words Lady Hope, you have not seen the last of me. Prepare for battle."

WOAH! What a chapter huh? Now, I've never been kissed like that and I've never made love to anyone, so I don't know if I got all the details right… I tried to think of romantic mushy movies and get inspiration from them. :D If anyone has any advice on how to improve on it don't hesitate to impart your wisdom upon me! Haha! Help the poor virgin!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Preparation**

Summary: Gemma has her friendship, her power, and, most importantly, Kartik. Will everything be sunshine and daisies from now on?

Suggested music: I Don't by Danielle Peck

Paragraphs 62-68

"So, you and Kartik are finally together! About time!" says a giddy Ann the next morning in our room. "It all sounds so romantic! I only hope I could find someone like that one day…"

"You will Ann! Trust me, you are a wonderful girl who will make someone very happy… but make sure he makes you happy too. I learned that the hard way with Simon… But we have more important matters at hand. Pippa has begun to rally her troops. I propose we enter the realms tonight to check on Philon and Asha."

"I agree. Felicity? What about you?" Ann queries.

"Hmm? Oh yes, definitely… I'll get my bow ready…" Felicity has a distant look in her eyes. Almost sad…

Ann appears not to notice and begins to bustle about the room, gathering her mythology books, no doubt to read up on some creatures we have or might encounter. "Well, I'll get ready too. We must hurry or we'll be late for French!"

"Alright. We'll be there in a moment," I reply, staring at Felicity. Ann rushes out of the room, her nose in one of her books. I walk a little closer to Felicity.

"Fee? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Gemma… just thinking about… oh never mind. Congratulations with Kartik! That's really wonderful…"

Now I know what she's thinking about. "You know, you could see him again…"

Felicity looks at me curiously. "Kartik? Why would I want to see him?"

"No, no. Not Kartik… Ithal."

"Ithal! Why would you ever think that I…"

"Fee, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you felt for him. Now that you see that Kartik and I are together, I think you're starting to wonder if your relationship could be possible…"

Felicity's ice blue eyes go misty. "I truly did care for him… We would take long walks and talk together, hold hands in the moonlight… but I've hurt him terribly… he'd never want to see me again… and he's probably found someone else… a nice gypsy girl…"

I can't deny what she says is true. Felicity was quite cruel to Ithal, completely disregarding his feelings just so she could keep up appearances. But there still might me hope. "Well, you never know until you try! How about we go visit the gypsy camp tonight after we enter the realms? Kartik is near there too, so I can say hello to him and I can fill him in on the status of the realms. What do you say?"

"Oh I don't think so Gemma, if anyone found out…"

"Fee! This isn't like you! Where is the girl who lived for danger? Come on!"

Felicity just looks down at her feet. "What about… Father? He loves me… I couldn't betray him that way…"

My heart sinks into my stomach. _No… how can she still feel this way?_ "Fee… we've been through this before… what your father did to you… that was not out of love. It was… wrong."

Felicity's familiar icy glare returns and becomes fixated upon me. "Don't talk about my father that way. He didn't do anything wrong. He was only showing how much he loved me!"

"Then how come you were trying to protect your cousin?" I ask meekly. "Surely you must have some idea deep down that what happened was traumatizing for you."

Felicity has no answer to this and stares silently out of the window. The light streaming through the glass dances in her white-blonde hair. She is truly beautiful… but she did not deserve what she had gone through.

"Fee, think of the way you feel with Ithal… and then compare it to how you feel with your father. Is there any difference?"

She turns to me, wide-eyed, as if the thought had never occurred to her. "Well… when I'm… was… with Itahl, I felt… safe. I felt happy… as though everything was going to be alright…" Her face softens, as if she is reliving a particularly happy dream.

"And… with your father?"

Her face clouds over with fear. "I feel… afraid… like I want to run away. And I feel angry that he is hurting my mother this way… of course then I think she deserves it, running away and having an affair in Paris, leaving him alone… and then I think maybe that's why he does this… because he is lonely and I remind him of mother… and then I really hate her for leaving me alone… with him." Her eyes are brimmed with tears. I hug her gently.

"Fee… none of this is your fault. He is to blame. No matter how much you love him, what he did to you is unforgivable. You must move on. Even if Ithal is not the one, you cannot fall back into submitting to your father. Please, just try."

Felicity looks up at me briefly. "But Gemma… I am dirty. Will Ithal still want me… if he finds out I am not pure?"

"Fee, if he truly loves you, he will not care. You had no control over the circumstances. And if he does care, then he is not the right one for you. You have to find someone who loves you for who you are and will help you heal after what you have gone through. I fortunately figured that out with Simon… if he had known the truth about my visions, he wouldn't have stayed with me. But Kartik has stood by my side through it all. That is the kind of person you want, Fee. Someone to help you through this terrible time."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out, like a gust of wind carrying all her troubles away. "Alright," she says regaining her composure. "Tonight we will go to the realms and then the gypsy camp. I have to know whether he is the one for me… I would hate to lose him if he is."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After enduring a particularly horrible French lesson and an equally unbearable archery class, we slip away into my room before dinner begins. The door of light appears in front of us and we walk through. A gust of wind carrying an infinite amount of flower petals rushes to meet us, filling my nostrils with the most beautiful aroma I have ever smelt. Everything is how we had left it… Pippa has not made a move… yet.

Our first stop is Philon's camp. As we enter, we are greeted by the centaurs with the unfriendly grunts we have become accustomed to. Perhaps one day they will come to respect us, but not until I hand over a share of the power. If only I knew how to do that. I mean, after all, I did bind the power to _myself_. That makes it quite difficult to give away.

I pull away the curtain at the entrance of Philon's tent. "Lady Hope. You have not visited us the past couple of days. I hope that means there have been little or no problems concerning the Realms?"

"Unfortunately, no Philon. We have learned the identity of the new ruler of the Winterlands… it is our dear friend Pippa." I give Philon a brief recount of my dreams and the actions I had taken concerning them, careful to leave out the romantic parts with Kartik of course.

"Ahh… this is indeed unfortunate. Is there any indication that she has acted upon these threats?"

"No. We have scouted the area and nothing seems to be out of place. But, we must act quickly and continue to prepare."

"Of course Lady Hope. Our finest warriors have been training vigorously for the upcoming battle. And I can tell you and Felicity have improved with your archer skills, and Ann has become a brilliant strategist. There should be little to fear. But, something seems to trouble you Lady Hope… what is it?"

I snap out of my daze. "Oh! I apologize Philon… its just… is there any way to help Pippa? If we somehow convince her to stand down, can she still cross over even though she has been corrupted? There must be some way…" Felicity and Ann both whip their head's toward Philon, anxiously awaiting the creature's answer.

Philon gives me a surprisingly compassionate look. "I do not know Lady Hope. That is probably a question for Asha. I must ask though, if there is no way, will you be able to confront and possibly… eliminate… your dear friend?'

I feel as though my heart has been ripped out of my chest. How could I possibly do that to Pippa? Of course, we were never true friends, but we had formed a bond here in the realms. She was a part of our sisterhood… our family. But… were she of sound mind, I doubt she would want to live this way. She tried to escape her fate once… we must help her to do the same now, whether it by intervention… or death.

"Yes. It is my duty Philon. I love Pippa dearly, but she would not want to live this way. I will do what I must."

Philon releases a deep sigh. "Well then, you must be prepared. Felicity, you need more arrows yes?"

A while later, we leave the camp and head to the dwelling of the Untouchables. Asha greets us and we repeat what we have learned.

"How tragic. This could put us at a great disadvantage. Now their attacks will be more organized, and Pippa knows of your abilities."

"Yes… it is most unfortunate. But Asha, we were wondering if there is any way we could help Pippa, Maybe we could convince her to cross over. Is that possible?"

Asha stares at me sadly. "Oh Lady Hope… I wish there was, I really do… unless…"

"Unless what, Asha?" I ask anxiously. She seems to be lost in thought. "I am not certain Lady Hope… let me look into my theory more before I give you an answer. No sense in getting your hopes up. In the meantime, we must teach you some new powers. Pippa knows every move you could possibly make. You should have a few surprises up your sleeves."

-------------------------------------

We stumble back through the door of light and land in a tangled heap in my room, exhausted and famished. Asha refused to let us leave until we had learned an entire arsenal of new powers. After changing out of our sweaty clothes, we trudge down the stairs to dinner.

"So, Felicity," I say as quietly as a can through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes… I believe so. I do hope Ithal will listen…"

"Of course he will. He adores you after all!"

"_Adored_ me… a world of difference."

Ann sits quietly, pushing her boiled carrots around her plate. "Ann, what's wrong?"

She slowly lifts her head to meet my concerned gaze. "Well, what am I going to do at the gypsy camp? Felicity will be rekindling her romance with Ithal and you'll be smooching with Kartik, so what exactly am I supposed to do?" Ann retorts angrily.

"Ann! We will not be… smooching! Honestly…" My face is hot with embarrassment, both at her suggestion and at my stupidity. The truth is I had not thought about what Ann would do at the camp. It would not be very kind of us at all to leave her here, but it would be even more torture for her if she came along. "Well… would you rather stay here? I wouldn't want to leave you…"

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's just quite upsetting that I have no one to … smooch with."

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE WILL NOT BE SMOOCHING!" I reply, much louder than I had wished. Many of the girls turned to look at me with horror struck faces. "… which is what my servant Emily said to me, but I did not believe her for a second! I knew she was flirting with that stable boy and was not going to let her get away with it!" I say in an even louder voice, hopping to prevent any potential rumors from being spread around Spence. Ann giggles shamelessly, and I can't say that I blame her.

We walk out of the dinner hall and into the lobby. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I feel terrible leaving you here like this." Ann gives me a small smile, but she cannot hide her true feelings from me. "Don't worry Gemma. I think I'm going to read up on the water nymphs some more. Don't want them stealing our skins because I wasn't pre…"

"Gemma!"

Ann stops dead in her tracks, immediately recognizing the husky, and in my opinion, somewhat pompous voice. She stands frozen, unable to turn around. So I do it for her.

"Tom!"

-------------------------------------

"What on earth are you doing here?" I stare at him bewildered and frightening, hoping and praying to heaven it has nothing to do with father. "What has happened? Is everything all right? Spit it out man!"

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do! I've missed you too dear sister. Oh I'm just marvelous, thank you so much for asking!" He glides over to us with that high and mighty air of his. "I have just come to inform you that Grandmother will be in town in a few days next month and will want to pay you a visit. Ah! Who is this? I don't believe you have introduced me to her!"

I stare in shock. He is gesturing towards Ann! I know she has changed, but not that much! I can see Ann stiffen, even with her back turned towards us. This is the moment of truth… I hope Ann is ready.

"Oh Tom! Don't tell me you have forgotten her already!" Tom suddenly looks stricken with confusion and embarrassment. Place my hand on Ann's shoulder. "Well, since he is so idiotic to have forgotten my friends so quickly, how would you like to meet my brother again? Perhaps… start over?"

Ann seems to be glued to the spot. I can tell Tom is trying to keep his composure, but his constant fidgeting reveals his anxiousness. He never liked being left out of the loop, or looking foolish. "Come now, he won't bite! He's actually more afraid of you than you are of him!" I say cheerfully, trying to build Ann's courage. She trembles slightly under my grasp. She is about to make her move. Slowly and elegantly she turns to face him. "Hello… Tom."

Tom's jaw drops to the floor. I'm almost afraid that it has become unhinged. His eyes immediately become filled with sadness. He whispers breathlessly,

"Ann?"

-------------------------------------

Oooo! What a good place to leave off! Sorry it took so long! I've been up to my eyeballs in school work! I hope you liked this one! I didn't put in too much detail about the Realms because I'll be describing it in more detail later (plus I'm lazy and impatient and I wanted to get to the twist! Haha!) I'll put up the next chapter soon, cuz its about halfway written. Want to give a special shout out to mecca-dog, coolmauraders (Prongs), MedievalBaby, SOBs 4 Sirius 223, hecate0808, DeathsBride08, words-ON-paper, Spuffy57, Alatarial Elf, ATiKTImporta, and HappyEndings! Thanks for the reviews! Keep writing and reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lost and Found**

Summary: OMG! What a crazy last chapter! What will happen with Ann and Tom? Felicity and Ithal? (Forgot about him didn't cha?) And I think we all know what will happen with Gemma and Kartik… or do we? Muahaha!

Suggested music:

Paragraphs 18-32: Where Are You? by J. Roman

-------------------------------------

Time seems to have stopped, both Ann and Tom frozen like statues. I feel as though I could walk up and slap Tom for being the stubborn git that he is and he would have no idea. I restrain myself however and take them both in carefully. Ann is no longer trembling… in fact she looks quite regal, no longer gazing at Tom as if he were a god among men… but rather as a mere mortal… her equal. Tom, on the other hand, is a complete mess. His body is rigid, but every muscle seems to long for her. The unbearable pain in his eyes is heartbreaking… clearly he has suffered more from our deception than I thought.

Ann's mouth turns up at the corners as she gives Tom a slight smile. "Yes… it has been a long time. You look well."

Tom, still looking as though he had swallowed an abnormally large amount of arsenic, stutters, "My God Ann… I hardly recognized you… why you look…" But he never finished his thought. He appears to have remembered Ann's true status. But instead of replacing his normal mask of smugness, his face darkens with even more with despair.

"I have changed, yes… but I am the same person you knew before. I always will be…" I whip around to face Ann. Was she going to do it? Could she really…

"Tom, I know you are disappointed with me, but…" Tom raises a hand and cuts her off, his eyes plastered to the floor. His voice is low and chilling.

"Disappointed? Is that how you think I feel? Disappointed?" He lifts his smoldering gaze to her face. "That can barely describe how I feel. My heart has been ripped out of my chest, stomped on, and thrown into the gutter if you truly want to know. You lied to me. I'll admit my main interest in you was your newfound position in society. But as I became more acquainted with you, I felt as if I had found something… more. You were completely unlike anyone I had ever met before. You had compassion and intelligence, even if you were quite in timid. I began to hope that I had found someone not only perfect in social standing, but perfect for me. You might not have been the most attractive girl I had ever met before, but that didn't matter! I… fell in love with you. But it was all a lie. How could you do something like this? Manipulating me into caring for you? What made you do it, hmm? Maybe you just wanted to toy with me, see if you could hook a doctor with your lie? I bet you never cared for me. Only a cruel seductress would do such…"

"TOM!"

He jerks his head towards the sound of my voice, eyes burning with anguish. "This does not concern you Gemma! You have no idea the pain I have…"

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID NINNY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "It has everything to do with me! Felicity and I came up with the lie! We couldn't stand the fact that we had our glorious futures handed to us and Ann would be left with nothing but thankless job as a governess or maid to look forward to! She deserves more! She's a better person than anyone could ever be! She has brains and strength and potential… it's just her stupid birthright holding her back! If you really want to know its not Ann that doesn't deserve you, it's you who doesn't deserve Ann! Never in my life have I been so embarrassed to have you for a brother you pompous, sniveling little…"

"Gemma please… Tom has a point," Ann says as she touches my hand softly. For her sake I stop… but deep down I'm simmering like a boiling pot of water.

"Tom, I lied to you and I was wrong. I deeply apologize. It was a childish, selfish thing to do. But I am not entirely to blame. Do you think you would have taken one look at me if I had not lied about my birthright?"

"Of course I would have! How absurd…" But he trails off as he realizes how stupid that sounds coming out of his mouth, the very mouth that told me to find him some wealthy girl for him to marry. "Well… perhaps not…"

"Then don't you see? I did whatever it took to be with you… that is how much I care for you… but I realize now that you must not care very much for me."

"What on earth are you talking about? I just told you I feel in love with you! How can you say my feelings are…?"

"Don't speak to me that way!" Ann shouts rather loudly. I'm so shocked I feel as though it is my jaw that has become unhinged this time. "Don't act as if you are the only one who has been hurt throughout this experience! I worked hard to change my life so I could be with you, but as soon as you find out that I am nothing but a potential maid, you cast me from your life without a second look! What kind of devotion is that?"

"What would you have had me do? Make you a Russian heir?" He walks up to Ann until his bulging eyes are mere inches from her face. I suppose he is trying to intimidate her. That might have worked on the old Ann, but not the new one. She has faced skin stealing water nymphs after all. Her beautiful, steely gray eyes bore into his without fear.

"No, of course not! But you could have stood by me! I would have done that and one hundred times more if you had been in trouble. That is what love is. I'm sorry I hurt you, I truly am. But if you had truly loved me, you could have at least tried to work it out."

Tom opens his mouth to retort, but can say nothing. He knows she has made a point… they were both wrong. The look of sadness returns to his face as he gazes into her eyes… but it is soon replaced by another emotion… admiration.

Without warning, he grabs Ann by the shoulders and places a hot, passionate, completely improper kiss on Ann's lips. Her eyes grow wide as saucers, her hands plastered rigidly at her sides. Felicity gasps with surprise. I know my jaw has popped out of its socket. After a few seconds, Ann is so overcome with happiness she throws her arms around Tom and deepens the kiss. I'm not sure weather to feel happy or… disgusted. After all, it's my idiot brother she is kissing… but I think I'll be happy for Ann.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!"

Tom and Ann's lips break away quickly, but they still hang onto each other for dear life. Felicity and I whip our heads around. Mrs. Nightwing!

"Ann Bradshaw! Why in God's name are you grouping this… Oh! Mr. Doyle! Why I'm… well…"

Tom turns timidly to face our powerful headmistress, still clutching Ann. "Good evening to you Mrs. Nightwing. Umm… well, this is quite awkward. I guess I'll have to make my announcement now… Mrs. Nightwing, I wish to court Ann Bradshaw."

Awestruck, Mrs. Nightwing sinks into a nearby chair. "My! Oh my goodness this is a surprise! Well… of course Mr. Doyle! What a marvelous choice! Ann is such a fine girl. I never thought she was suited for housework anyway. Well, come, come now, we should, umm… take a tour of the rose garden! Yes! We can discuss the terms of your courting and possibly… engagement. Right this way! I will meet you out there! But hurry along! It's getting dark!" And like the wind, Mrs. Nigthwing flies out the door into the garden, babbling on about propriety and engagement.

Tom turns his loving eyes back to Ann. "Well, have I begun to make up for my pigheadedness?"

Ann's eyes are filled with tears. "Well, it's a start!" She smiles and laughs harder than I have ever seen her laugh. Tom's smile is radiant as he wipes the tears from he face. He turns to Felicity and me. "So… it was your idea was it?"

I lift my chin defiantly. "Yes. But you best not get mad my dear fellow! This is the best thing that could have ever happened to you! You're very lucky!" I say with a mischievous smile.

Tom chuckles softly. "Yes, truly I owe you all of my happiness. Thank you Gemma… just don't ever do it again… lets be honest shall we? Luckily this worked out!"

"Of course Tom… I promise."

Tom smiles and gives me an appreciative nod. "And as for you," he says in a husky tone as he looks back to Ann, "I believe we have a great deal of catching up to do." His fingers trace the outline of her lips playfully.

Ann gives a very unladylike giggle. "Oh, believe me, you don't know how much I want to… catch up with you." Her smile is adorably and wickedly seductive. Finally, Ann has become the woman I know she could be.

"Well then my lady… let us start now." Tom slowly lowers his head to meet hers. He softly presses his lips against hers and gives her the most beautiful, innocent kiss I have ever seen… besides the ones Kartik has given me of course. They stand there for what seems like an eternity and a second all at once. Felicity and I look at each other with sly grins and quietly exit out of the academy, leaving the beautiful new couple to… smooch as Ann calls it.

-------------------------------------

"That was the most bizarre turn of events I have ever witness in my entire life." I state incredulously to Felicity as we make our way towards the gypsy camp. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I knew all along that Ann was perfect for Tom, but never in a million years would I have thought he would swallow his unbearable snootiness and admit it!"

"Well… hopefully I can do the same Gemma… and hopefully Ithal will be as forgiving as Ann…" Felicity remarks quietly. We are standing on the outskirts of the camp. She wrings her handkerchief in her hands, her whole body shivering with anticipation. If this continues…

I grab her firmly by the shoulders. "Felicity. Get a hold of yourself. Ithal does not want to see a deflated Felicity! He wants his powerful, arrogant, wonderful Felicity! Just be yourself! That is who he fell in love with!"

She slowly nods. "Well, I don't know whether to be thankful for being called arrogant or not… but thank you Gemma."

"It's the least I can do my dear friend!" I say teasingly. "Now go and give him hell!"

"Gemma!" She giggles lightly. She turns to face the camp, takes a deep breath, and struts into the clearing towards his tent. Fortunately, the rest of the troop has gone to sleep. And perfect timing… Ithal has the night watch!

-------------------------------------

I frantically scurry through the bushes to get closer to Ithal's tent. Eventually I find a spot with the perfect view of Ithal. He his playing a beautiful tune on his flute… I wonder if Felicity knew he played? Speak of the devil, here she comes!

"I haven't heard that song in a long time…"

Ithal whips his head around to face the beautiful creature speaking to him; the girl with the ice blue eyes and white gold hair who had stolen his heart nearly 2 years ago.

"I remember you used to play that for me every night I would sneak out here… it sounds… beautiful… yet sad…"

"Felicity! What are you doing here?" His tone is happy at first, and then it becomes stern. "Aren't you afraid to be seen with me? A dirty gypsy?"

"Ithal… I am so sorry. Let me explain…"

"I think you have explained enough Felicity. It pains me to say so… because even though you have cast me aside… I still love you. There has been no one else, no matter how hard I try to forget you. You have destroyed my life with your charm and your beauty… and your status. Please, do not torture me… let me just remember us as we were."

"But Ithal… that is not the reason I left you…" She drops her eyes to the ground, staring at her toes she was drawing circles in the dirt with.

He looks at her quizzically. "Really? Then what happened? Did I do something that bothered you? Please tell me Felicity…" He takes her hands in his, caressing them softly.

"No, no Ithal… you could never have done anything to have hurt me… I know how you care for me. I… was hurt by someone else… and I was afraid… that because of it, you wouldn't love me anymore… that you would think I was… filthy… because that is how I feel about myself…"

Ithal's face becomes clouded with fear and grief. "Felicity… nothing that anyone has done to you is your fault! You know you can tell me what has happened! I will help you through it!"

Felicity looks up into his eyes apprehensively. "Are you sure Ithal? What happened to me was… wrong… and it has damaged me terribly… will you be willing to stand by me?"

As quick as lightning, Ithal pulls her into a fierce embrace. "Of course Felicity! I love you more than anything in the world! I always have! I would protect you with my life… and I will help you with whatever you have endured."

After regaining her composure from being held in such a way, Felicity slowly brings her hands up to caress Ithal's back. "Oh Ithal… I have missed you… so much… I'm so sorry…"

Ithal draws steps back slightly to take her in. He raises he finger to her lips. "Shhhh… don't worry my love… I'm here. I understand… just let me have you… let me hold you… let me kiss you… forever."

Tears stream down her soft skin as she stares at the man of her dreams, the man who never truly left her. She buries her head in his chest and cries, pulling him roughly to her. Ithal rubs his hands against her back and her head, tears coming to his eyes as well. "Oh Felicity… what happened? Whoever hurt you… was a terrible, terrible person."

At first, I'm fearful Felicity will lash out, defending her father to the very end. But, once again, I am surprised. "Yes…" she whispers softly. "I finally see just how wrong he was… and just how I should be treated… how I should be loved…"

She lifts her head and places her hands against his cheeks. He closes his eyes and places his hand on top of hers, savoring her touch. And then… a beautiful kiss.

Seeing my work is done, I quietly slip away. Now that I have done my part for my friends, it is high time I get my reward.

-------------------------------------

Awwwwwwww! I hope you guys liked it… I'm not sure if its as good… hopefully it is… I'm writing it pretty late. Haha! I really want to get some more Kartik and Gemma lovin going on! But… I thought I needed to give the other girls some fun too:D Anywho, thank you all for your lovely reviews! They make my day! I'll keep working on the next chapters! But for now… I need sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AS AN ADDED BONUS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Here is the link to one of my drawings… its what I think Kartik should look like… hehe. I'll probably do Gemma soon… but I can't decide what color to make her hair… I know its red, but what shade? Any ideas? (And please, you can critique the writing… but don't mess with the artwork… haha! JK Say what you really think about it…)**

http/i33. 8: Perils of the Heart

Summary: Well, now that Felicity and Ann have found love, Gemma sets out to nourish her own budding romance… hehe

Suggested Music:

Paragraphs all: Someone to Love by Erin Bohem

-------------------------------------

I feel as though I could fly to Kartik's campsite and I still could not get there fast enough. I have hiked up my skirt in the most unladylike fashion, determined not to trip over the frills and mess up my face… if only Miss Nightwing could see me now...

Finally, I've reached the site. I take in deep gulps of air and hug a nearby tree in order to maintain my balance. What would Kartik think if he saw me in such a state?

_What? You missed me that much? Such a child…_ he would say in that wonderfully sarcastic tone of his, smiling a wickedly handsome smile… I would pretend to pout, but unable to contain myself, I would laugh and jump into his arms…

No… I must be an adult… a mature, calm… sultry adult. The girl… woman a man would desire. Normally I wouldn't care about such things… but I want him to see how special he is to me… how he has changed my life.

I release the tree, smooth out my dress, and push the wisps of hair that fell from my bun behind my ears. Inhaling deeply, I finally make my way to the entrance of his tent. As I approach, I attempt to… slink as I walk, just as I had seen… "professional" women do in London. I look down at my dress one last time to make sure I'm presentable… but then I realize I have the collar buttoned all the way up to the top. Why today of all days I chose to wear a dress with a collar? Not wanting to be a prude, I unbutton the first three buttons. Kartik will get a nice view of my neck, and I'll leave the rest to his imagination. I begin to take my hair down, but he would probably like it if I take it down in front of him… or if he takes it down himself for that matter. Just the thought of his fingers in my hair, his lips caressing my neck, the warmth of his body against mine… its enough to make my heart leap out of my chest. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I throw back the flap to his tent with dramatic flair.

"Hello Kartik…" I purr as I enter the cramped space.

I am completely unprepared for what I see.

There… in the middle of the tent… is Kartik… stark naked… getting changed to go to sleep.

"Gemma!" Kartik exclaims, eyes wide with embarrassment as he frantically grabs for the pants at his feet.

I spin around and run out of the tent, desperately yelling apologies. "Oh Kartik! I'm so sorry! I… I mean… umm… oh bloody hell! I can't believe I did that! Kartik I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" My face is hot with shame. He's probably going to tell me to leave and never come back! How embarrassing… yet… thrilling. The image of Kartik's naked body is burned into my brain… his tone chest muscles, his powerful legs, his… perfect buttocks… WHY AM I THINKING OF THIS! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO WAIT GEMMA! But no matter how much I yell at myself… the horrifyingly wonderful image remains.

I hear Kartik's footsteps behind me. "Gemma! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I was trying to help Felicity get back together with Ithal, and the gypsy camp is right near here, so I decided that after I was done, I'd come and see you, because I've missed you terrib- I mean… because I was here anyway… but I'm so sorry! I should have knocked! Wait… I couldn't have knocked…"

All of a sudden I hear soft chuckles behind me. I sheepishly turn around to see Kartik trying desperately to control his fits of laughter… adding to my torment by only wearing his pants…

"Kartik! Why are you laughing?" My embarrassment has tripled, and my face must look like a giant tomato.

Kartik is doubled over, tears streaming down his face as he lets out a roar of laughter. "Just… just the look on your face… it was priceless!" I've never seen him laugh so hard in my life. I don't know whether to be attracted by this, or furious.

"Well… you shouldn't be laughing! This was… traumatizing for me… I've never seen a naked man before! Fortunately, you had your back to me! Wait… that didn't sound right… Oh never-mind!"

I turn on my heel and cross my arms. "Oh Gemma, here I'm sorry." He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. The warmth of his skin is exhilarating. "Why didn't you tell me you were here? I would have come out."

"Oh… umm… well… I just didn't think of it… that's all."

"Gemma…" he says slyly as he fingers the unbuttoned buttons of my collar. "Tell me the truth."

As if this night couldn't get any worse… he's figured out my motive. "Oh fine! I wanted to surprise you! I missed you so much… and I know I just saw you yesterday, so don't even try to tease me about that! But I wanted to act more… mature for you to show you that I care… so I wanted to make a… special entrance… oh you must think I've lost my marbles!"

He chuckles softly as he hugs me tighter. "Gemma, Gemma… don't you know that what I desire most about you is your innocence? You don't have to act 'mature' for me. Just knowing you love me is enough."

"I know… but… I don't want to be a child anymore either! I want to grow up! I know I said I wanted to wait to make love… and I still do. But… I want to become a woman. I want you to desire me… not my innocence." Kartik's eyes grow wide at the implications of my last statement. "Oh… my that must sound terrible." I say sheepishly. "I should go…"

"No! Gemma! Don't! Its okay! I understand what you're saying!" He grabs my hand lightly as he calls me back, playfully wrapping his fingers between mine. "If you want to… act seductively… who am I to stop you?" A devilish grin is splashed across his face. "Would you like me to go back into the tent and we could start over?"

Now I know my face has probably turned from red to purple. "No! I mean… well, I did practice… but the element of surprise is gone… oh what am I talking about! Of course not! You'll just laugh at me!"

"No Gemma! I swear I won't! And as to the surprise… I'll just temporarily forget you are here…" His teeth look beautiful tonight…

"Oh… alright… but you better play along! Otherwise it won't be convincing!"

"Of course, of course!" He says as he backs away towards his tent. Just as he opens the flap, he turns around mischievously and asks, "So… did you like what you saw?"

"JUST GET IN THE TENT!"

He leaps inside the tent with added flare, laughing all the while. _Why am I doing this? He's going to know I'm uncomfortable anyway…_ No… it's not for him… now it's for me. I have to grow up. I have to prove to myself that I am a woman and that… well that I'm desirable!

Having found new resolve, make a few more adjustments to my appearance, slink back to his tent, throw back the flaps, and strut inside.

-------------------------------------

"Hello Kartik." I say in a deep, sultry voice.

Kartik turns around, trying to keep a straight face. But all of a sudden, it seems as if he is truly surprised to see me. I have taken off my shoes and socks, given myself a messy bun, and unbuttoned a few more buttons. And rather than standing with my proper English Rose posture, I take on a powerful seductive stance. Clearly, I am channeling the aura of… well I'm not really sure what, but it seems to be affecting Kartik immensely.

"Gemma… what are you doing here?"

"I've come for you, Kartik. Aren't you happy to see me?" I ask breathily. Reaching up to my bun, I take out the few pins I had left in and let my hair tumble down.

He draws in his breath quickly. "Of course Gemma. But… its dangerous coming out here all by yourself."

I resume my slinky walk. "I know… but I had to see you Kartik. I can't get you out of my thoughts. My fingers in your hair, your skin against mine…" I am standing so close to him that I can feel the heat radiating from his perfect body. I raise my hand to his chest, and my fingers make walking motions all the way up to his chin and lips. "I can't get enough of you Kartik. Do you feel that way about me?"

Kartik drinks in the moment like an elixir, awed by this change and desperately trying to keep his lust in check.

"Gemma…" He says breathlessly. "You haven't left my mind since last night." His hands caress my arms. "Finally I can have you… all to myself."

I bring my face so close to his that we are merely centimeters apart. "My body is only for you Kartik," I whisper, provocatively biting my lip as I stare longingly at his beautiful full mouth.

That seems to have sent him over the edge. He grabs me forcefully and kisses me, both of us shoving our tongues in each other's mouths. His hands are tangled in my hair, tugging at it lightly. My hands travel from his shoulder blades all the way down to his lower back, sending shivers down his spine. He begins to turn me around to lay me on his makeshift bed, but I push him down on the blanket and straddle him. Shock is splashed across his face, but is immediately erased as I begin to suck on his lower lip. His eyes flutter in ecstasy, which drives me further into madness. I begin kissing him feverishly, our tongues writhing together. His hands travel down my neck and my chest, stopping just above my breasts. He breaks from the kiss to catch his breath, but my lips journey down his neck… then his chest… and his stomach. He lets out a load moan. "Ohhhhhh Gemma…!" I return to his mouth and start kissing him passionately again. This feeling is sensational! Knowing you have such power over a man… it's almost intoxicating. Kartik has seemed to have had reached his limit. He grabs me, flips me onto my back, and presses his full weight on top of me, never breaking the kiss. His lips then travel the length of my jaw line until he reaches my ear. I feel his warm breath as he whispers in my ear, "I love you Gemma." He then bites my earlobe lightly. I arch my back with pleasure, pressing myself even more against his body. "Kartik! Oh Kartik! You're amazing!" I say in a high-pitched moan.

"Oh God…" he says in desperation. "Gemma… we have to stop."

"Why?" I ask nervously. "Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is I'm sorry!"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong… you were doing everything right. That's the problem. If we keep going like this… I don't know whether I will be able to control myself. You… still want to wait… don't you?"

I stare into his beautiful honey eyes, full of desire, love, and pain. I know he wants to make love to me… and I want to make love to him… but not now. Maybe I'll still be a child, but it doesn't seem like the right time… for either of us.

"Yes… I'm sorry Kartik. Can you wait a little longer?"

A small smile creeps onto his face. "Gemma, I'd wait until the end of time for you. You know… it's my first time too… so… I want it to be special for both me and you."

My heart skipped a beat. _Its Kartik's first time too?_ I always thought… since he was older… that he had already had the experience. Just hearing that he had waited and is willing to keep waiting for me brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you Kartik. I'd wait until the end of time for you too."

Kartik smiles a sweet smile and brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes. As our eyes meet, he pauses and stares for what seems like an eternity. He leans in one last time…

"GEMMA! KARTIK! IT'S FELICITY AND ITHAL! WE SHOULD BE HEADING BACK!"

Kartik and I jump up. As I clumsily try to make myself presentable, he frantically searches for his kurta.

"Are you two in there?" Ithal says teasingly. "Being naughty I presume…"

I burst out of the tent, completely disheveled. "Of course not! We were… merely discussing… India! How much Kartik would like to go back. Yes, that's it."

"That's exactly it!" Kartik shouts as he jumps out of the tent, cloak fluttering in the breeze.

"Right…" giggles Felicity. "Well, we better get back Gemma… oh and Kartik, you might want to tie that cloak around you more tightly… you'll catch a cold without a shirt on."

-------------------------------------

Haha! Well, what do you think? Am I getting better with the lovey dovey crap? Remember, I know nothing of sex… so if you have any advice lay it on me. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! Make sure you take a look at the drawing! I worked hard on it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Awakening**

Summary: So… now that everyone has got her man, will everything go smoothly? (I'll give you a hint… no).

-------------------------------------

_**Lady Hope…**_

My eyes flicker open. I'm floating… surrounded by black nothingness… still in my night things…

_Where am I? I remember going back to Spence with Felicity and falling asleep… I must be having a vision…_

_**Lady Hope…**_

_Asha?_

Slowly, Asha appears, floating before me. But she is not the same Asha I have seen before. Her skin is still the color of a wine cask, but her sores… they're gone! A beauty beyond measure has replaced them. She has grown long, flowing, golden locks, her body has become youthful and womanly and is wrapped in ornately embroidered purple cloth, and her eyes… they look as though they hold every color of the rainbow.

_Asha! You have been cured! How is this wonderful miracle possible?_

She slowly shakes her head mournfully. **_Sadly no Lady Hope… I visit you now in the holiest part of your mind, The Realm of Truth and Awakening. Here, you see the true me. Not my physical appearance, but my soul's appearance. Here, you can see anyone's true nature and intensions. If ever you are in doubt, seek sanctuary in this realm._**

Taken aback, I ask, _The Realm of Truth and Awakening? Has this place always been here? Inside my mind? I don't remember it being here…_

Asha nods knowingly. **_It was there Lady Hope, for you were destined to be the ruler of The Realms. It was locked away, only to be opened when the time was right._**

_Till the time was right? What has happened! What must I do!_

_**Fear not Lady Hope. The new queen of the Winterlands continues to amass great power. You have grown in strength as well, but where she has an army of allies, you only have two. And those two, though brave, are no match for an army such a size.**_

The gravity of this realization hits me in the heart like an arrow fired by Mcleethy. _I know… and I would rather die then see them hurt… but I can't do this on my own! If only I could give them my power…_

_**That is why I come to you now Lady Hope. You have taken great strides on your journey towards fully awakening your true potential. Now it is time for you to take the next step down that path by unlocking your allies' true abilities.**_

_Their true abilities? You mean like entering The Realms? And using magic outside of The Realms?_

_**Yes Lady Hope. The ability to awaken them has been inside of you all along. You just did not know how to unlock it.**_

_How did I unlock it? Did you help me Asha?_

_**No Lady Hope. You have placed all the pieces together. Your allies have each found something to relieve them of their pain, but they have also found they strength within them to stand on their own. Now they are able to place their full faith in you as their leader. And with faith comes trust. So The Realm of Truth and Awakening has opened within you.**_

_Does this mean they will have my power? That's amazing! We will beat Pippa for sure!_

_**Oh no Lady Hope. Your allies' power cannot compare to yours. Neither can Pippa's. You are ruler over all, and thus you posses the ultimate power. **_

Stunned, I ask softly, _I have… the ultimate power? I knew that the magic was transferred to me… but an ultimate power? How come I have not felt such power yet?_

Asha smiles warmly. **_You are not like anyone else Lady Hope. While others crave great power, you fear it. Not because you are frightened, but because you understand it. That is very difficult for many, especially at your age. Soon, when it is needed, the ultimate power will be available to you._**

I stare down at my hands, awestruck. I will have to use the power… but do I want to?

_**Lady Hope. Now is the time to awaken your friends.**_

Suddenly, Ann appears to the right of Asha. She is fast asleep, but is wrapped in a brilliant cloak of green, embroidered like Asha's. Her beautiful brown hair cascades over her shoulders and her hands and arms are crossed over her heart. As I look closely at her arms however, I see blood dripping from cuts on her wrists.

_I thought she had stopped! She's back with Tom! Why does she have to do this! Everything is all right now!_

A tear falls down Asha's face. **_She has stopped Lady Hope. But remember, you see Ann as she truly is here. She has been hurt terribly throughout her life, not just by Tom, but also by your society. Now that she has found happiness, her wounds will begin to heal, but they will heal slowly, and she will bear the scars permanently._**

A wave of relief washes over me. Still, the image before me tears my heart in two. I never realized how deeply this cruel world damaged my dear friend. Clearly, times have to change. I float over to Ann and take her hands in mine. _Ann, I will not let you be hurt anymore. Please remember you have friends who love you and that you are a wonderful, strong woman._

All of a sudden, I feel a warmth rise inside of me… It is a strange sensation, yet familiar at the same time.

I know what to do.

I place my right hand over Ann's heart and my left on her forehead. _Song, awaken with the power of healing and carry on with wisdom and courage._

Ann's eyes open immediately and she throws her head back as a gust of wind circles around her. A beautiful, unearthly song echoes throughout the darkness, as Ann swirls about, faster and faster until finally, wind dies down. As she turns towards me, I gasp. Upon her head, she wears a crown of wind, in which beautiful pink blossoms dance. Her grey eyes shine with happiness and a smile dances upon her lips. Her cuts still bleed, but they seem to have begun to heal already. She bows her head towards me and whispers happily, "Thank you Lady Hope." And with that, she is gone.

I stare dumbly at the place she had been. _That was incredible! But… where is Felicity?_

As soon as the words escape my lips, Felicity appears with a flash to Asha's left, and like Ann, she is in a deep slumber. Her hair shines with a silvery glow and she is wrapped in a sky blue embroidered cloth, but her appearance shocks me even more than Ann's. Her hands are clenched in fists and her arms are crossed in front of her face. Shackles bind her hands and feet and chains are wrapped tightly across her chest.

_Dear God… What has happened to Felicity!_

Another tear falls down Asha's face. **_Oh Lady Hope… I weep for your friends. These are Felicity's chains. The shackles are the binds society has placed upon her to force her to become a debutant. The other chains, however, are ones she has placed upon herself. She has locked away her heart to protect it from one she loves dearly, but who has taken something precious from her. _**

_Her father…_

Asha nods gravely.**_ Yes Lady Hope. These chains could not stop him from hurting her, but they succeeded in keeping out those who would love her. Fortunately, you helped her to find the key to removing these chains. For that, you have earned her trust. It is time for her to awaken._**

I stare for what seems like an eternity at the girl before me. A girl who was given the world on a silver platter… but it came with a price. Her father could only showed her conditional love and used her as a means rather than an end. What kind of a man could do this to his own daughter? If he could see what he has done… would he stop?

As I had done with Ann, I floated over to Felicity and took her hands in mine. _Felicity, you have always been a source of strength for me. Now it is time for me to be the same for you._

The familiar warm sensation fills me.

I place my right hand over her heart and my left hand over her forehead. _Strength, awaken with the power of ice and carry on with wisdom and courage._

Felicity's head jerks backward as her eyes open. The shackles around her wrists and ankles unhinge with a deafening CLANG and fall off into the abyss. She extends her arm forward and a frigid gust of icy wind envelops her. When she emerges, her long, beautiful eyelashes are covered with ice crystals and an intricately carved crown of ice rests regally atop her head. She blows a cold breath upon her hand, and immediately her bow and quiver appear. Her eyes meet mine, and despite her… well, cold appearance, her eyes and smile hold more warmth than ever before. She floats toward me and kneels in front of me with her head bowed. "Thank you Lady Hope." And just as Ann faded away, so does Felicity.

My friends… they have finally found peace. I feel my eyes well up with tears. _Perhaps now, I can repay them for all they have done for me_. My head drops and I begin to cry uncontrollably.

Asha floats towards me and embraces me. **_Oh Lady Hope… you have gone through so much pain. You burden yourself far too much. Do not feel sorry for asking for help in shouldering your burdens. You have people who care for you greatly and would give anything to help you._**

I sob into her shoulder. She is right. Without those we love, we are nothing but empty shells, consumed with nothing but ourselves…

Suddenly, I remember. _What about Kartik? He is my ally too! What is to become of him?_

Again Asha smiles. **_Lady Hope, his awakening comes later… You two have to perform a very different… ritual… before he realizes his power._**

I feel my face glow red with the heat of a thousand suns. _R-ritual? Y-you don't m-mean…_

Asha gives a small chuckle. **_Yes Lady Hope, that is the ritual I speak of._**

_BUT ASHA! I'M NOT READY! I mean, I'm still young! And we're not married! How must I commit such a… barbaric act!_ Even as those words escape my mouth, my entire body tingles with anticipation and longing.

This time, Asha's eyes ignite as she releases a joyous fit of laughter. **_Oh Lady Hope! Do not worry! As I have said before, the time is not right! You know that yourself! But do not feel ashamed for wanting this event to take place. You do no wrong in loving this man, for he is your protector and your rock. He does not yet know it, but he plays a vital role in this tale. And when you awaken him, he will have more power than ever before. Do not fear Lady Hope, he will be patient for you._**

A wave of happiness washed over me. Kartik and I are meant to be together… and he will wait for me. _Thank you so much Asha. I'm sure these new powers will help our cause immensely. I must return to the academy! I can't wait to talk to Felicity and Ann!_

_**Wait Lady Hope. You have yet to be awakened.**_

_Me? Awakened? I thought I was… _

_**It is true Lady Hope that you can enter The Realms on your own and you can use magic in your own world, but you have not yet received your own special power. **_

_Special power? But I thought that the time had not come yet!_

_**No Lady Hope. Your ultimate power will indeed be realized later. But you also have a special power. This comes from your very soul and being. Ann, for example, has a deep desire to protect. Therefore, her special power was healing. Felicity, on the other hand, received the power of ice because of her sheer will power against all odds, like a relentless ice storm. **_

_My soul… but Asha… I don't have anything that would give me such magnificent powers as those! Surely there must be some mistake…_

_**Oh Lady Hope… Do not doubt your strength of character! You have great courage! You have determination and drive! You stand for all that is right and good! However, your greatest gift, a gift that, sadly, few people have, is your compassion. **_

Slowly, Asha floats toward me until she is inches away from my face. She places her hands over my heart and my head as I had done with Felicity and Ann. Her eyes close slowly and she breathily whispers in a barely audibly voice:

_**Hope, our ruler, our teacher, our friend. Your force and benevolence are undying, and your greatness knows no bounds. Yet, you still continue to doubt that you have earned this gift. Oh Hope, your presence burns within everyone you meet like an eternal fire, fueling our determination. Let this same fire dwell in you and wash away your pain. Do not doubt yourself Hope, for if you do, your fire will burn out...**_

I feel my head snap backward as a tidal wave of energy surges through me. My entire body feels as though it is on fire. I feel myself curl up into a ball, the intense heat growing within me. Suddenly, a tower of flame surrounds and engulfs me. The flames dance across my skin, but leave no mark. They rage on and on and become larger and larger until finally they disappear in a great explosion.

I slowly lift my head from between my knees. All that is left is a small ring of fire about my feet. Asha stands before me, awestruck. I slowly rise to my feet and gaze down at my hands.

My entire body is surrounded by an intense glow. My hair has tumbled out of its bun and seems to have grown longer… down to my waist! It shines a brilliant red color and vibrant streaks of gold trickle down my curls. My body is wrapped in a crimson cloth more elegantly decorated than Ann, Felicity's, and even Asha's. I raise my hand to my forehead and feel a great crown of fire swirling about my head. I stare intently at my hand again and call forth my new power.

Instantly, a ball of flame appears, floating serenely in the palm of my hand. Amazed, I meet Asha's gaze.

**_Lady Hope…_** she says breathlessly, **_your beauty and power astonish me… You are truly ready to continue your journey to greatness. Go with peace and understanding._**

And with that, she is gone. I look again at the fire in my hand. So this is my power… this is my strength. I smile contentedly. Perhaps I can finally see who I am meant to be…

As I close my eyes to go home, another tear falls down my cheek.

-------------------------------------

Once again, I open my eyes. But… I am not home.

My feet stand in a mound of snow. _No… it can't be…_

I gaze out upon an endless sea of snow. The air is still and stale… death echoing all around. The stillness makes this hellish place even more frightening than before.

I have returned to The Winterlands.

Panic rages within me. _How did I get here!_ I look at myself frantically. Thankfully, my appearance has not changed since I left The Realm of Truth. _As long as I still have my power…_

I hear something. A pounding sound, growing and growing. I whip my head up towards the direction the sound comes from. Off in the distance, I see a figure running towards me with incredible speed. Seconds later, she stands before me, breathing heavily, eyes boring into mine.

Pippa.

-------------------------------------

Those eyes… her once beautiful violet eyes… they remain a sickly yellow and are inches away from mine. Her teeth are as sharp as razor blades and her skin has lost all color. She smells of rancid flesh and stale blood. She wears a rotting crown of flowers and her old uniform, torn to bits. But… her usual sinister smile is absent from her countenance.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Her screech echoes across the wasteland.

I stare at this pathetic creature. "I have realized my power Pippa, and I have helped Felicity and Ann to do so too. You could have had this power, if not for your weakness."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME WEAK! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" She lifts her hand high above her head and brings it crashing down towards my heart.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Pippa reels back in pain, clutching her burning hand and screaming like a banshee. A wall of fire surrounds me. She sinks deep into the snow as the fire consumes her arm until it is nothing.

"You are no match for my power Pippa. Give up… I do not wish do hurt you anymore."

She looks up at me, pain streaked across her face as she clutches her shoulder where her arm used to be. Her pain is quickly replaced, however, by her sickening smile.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pippa laughs madly as she writhes about in the snow. The scene is unbearably and nauseating to witness.

"Oh Gemma… If you think you can defeat me with that, you are sadly mistaken."

Suddenly, a black strand of black mist slithers from her shoulder. More and more of these snake-like strands emerge and begin to intertwine. I step back in horror.

Her arm… has grown back!

"HAHAHA! Oh yes Gemma, I have a few tricks up my sleeve too! The next time we face each other, you won't be so lucky!"

I stare at her coldly. "Why not finish me now Pippa? Why not show me your great power?"

Fear washes over her face. I smile with great satisfaction. "You realize you are not match for me. You run like a coward!"

Anger replaces her fear. "Just you wait Gemma Doyle," she hisses. "I'll take away everything you love. Everything! Until you are left with nothing. Just as I was, when you left me to die!" Her words ooze out of her mouth like acid. The strands of black mist surround her body and she disappears in a puff of smoke.

-------------------------------------

I slowly and cautiously open my eyes. I am in my warm bed, under my covers. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sit up in the bed and rub my face with my hands. Why Pippa? Why did she have to do this to me? To her friends?

I hear a soft knocking at the door. "Gemma? Gemma its Felicity!"

Leaping up, I tiptoe as furiously and quietly as I possibly can towards the door. As I let her in and close the door behind me, Felicity leaps into my arms and hugs me desperately. "Oh Gemma, thank you! You figured it out! I can use the magic now! It's incredible! Watch!"

She lifts her hand in front of her face and blows an icy breath upon it. The ice swirls about until it forms a gorgeous ice rose in her hand. She takes it and places it in my hair.

"Isn't it beautiful! I can't believe it! It's amazing! Don't worry, I know to be responsible and blah, blah, blah and we only go with you to The Realms…"

I laugh softly. "Don't worry Felicity, I trust you. Where is Ann? She should have received her power too!"

"Oh… she's downstairs with Tom I think… but you're not going to like what he has to say…"

"HE KNOWS! He'll be in danger! What happened!"

"No, not about the power Gemma…"

I feel my heart sink lower into my chest. "Oh…"

-------------------------------------

As I walk gravely towards the guest area, I meet Ann as she walks back to our room. "Gemma! I felt it! I have the power now! Thank you so much!"

I smile at her warmly. "You've earned it Ann, you truly have… is Tom waiting for me?"

Ann's smile disappears as she bows her head. "Yes Gemma… I'm sorry… I swear I didn't tell him! I don't know how he found out…"

"Don't worry Ann, I believe you… don't let this ruin your happiness. I'll deal with Tom."

She gives me a sad little smile and hugs me briefly. Then she continues her quiet trek back to our room.

I finally reach the guest area. I place my hands on the doorknobs and take a deep, long breath. This is going to be hell, but I have to face him. I push open the door and walk in with my head held high.

Tom watches me as I enter the room, a stern look upon his face. "Hello Gemma. Care to explain yourself?"

-------------------------------------

I regarded him cautiously. Maybe if I play coy… "Explain what dear brother? I'm not aware of what you speak…"

"Oh save it Gemma. You know I'm talking about you and that Indian boy. Mr. Kartik if I remember correctly."

My head droops. "How did you know?"

He sighs and rubs his temples with his fingers. "I saw Felicity and you emerge from the woods with him and that gypsy boy…"

I eye him curiously. "How could you see us? The only place you would be able to would be…"

His face turns beet red as he realizes what he has revealed. Turning on his heel, he hides his face from me. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM TOM?" I ask in horror. "Were you… with Ann?"

"That is besides the point Gemma! And for your information… nothing happened… nothing drastic that is."

I stare at him incredulously as he turns around. "The point is Gemma, is that you were hiding the fact that you and this boy are romantically involved. What have you got to say for yourself?"

I muster up all of my courage, square my shoulders, and prepare to face the beast. "Tom, I am in love with him. I cannot tell you why he is here or what he is doing, but I assure you, I have maintained my innocence. Having said that, you cannot stop me from loving him. I don't care what you or Grandmother will say, he is my everything and I refuse to stop seeing him. I don't care if I'm disowned! You have no right to take that away from…"

"Gemma. I understand. I'm not going to try to stop you."

"WELL YOU CAN JUST TAKE YOUR HONOR AND SHOVE IT UP… wait, what?"

"I'm not going to stop you. And I'm not going to tell Father or Grandmother."

My mouth hangs open in shock. "What do you mean? You don't care? You're not going to do anything? Really?"

"I promise Gemma. I have no business telling you who to love. If I continued to look for love by social standards, I would not be with Ann right now, even though she is more charming than all the debutants in the world. I just want you to understand the consequences of your actions. Ann and I will face a tough road, her more so than me. But you and Kartik will face an even tougher one. You will be scorned and hated and your children will probably be tormented unmercifully. I don't know if you can handle that. Are you strong enough?"

I stare quietly at the candle burning on the table. Smiling, I reply, "Tom, you cannot begin to comprehend the strength I command."

-------------------------------------

Yay! I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long! I've been trying to recover from finals, but then I started taking a summer course in physics and that totally drained me… plus I think I went on my first date and I was totally nervous! (He wants to go out again by the way, so it went well, but I'm not sure if we're official…) So yeah, that was tiring…

I hope you all like this chapter… it seems kinda Final Fantasy-ish, but I wanted to show you that there actually is a plot to this story, not just fluff. If it's too weird, just let me know… But I wanted to give you a nice, long chapter so here it is! And I'm sorry if it's not grammatically correct… I'm still really exhausted… Anyway, thank you all for your reviews!

Oh, and about the link to my drawing, for some reason, will not allow me to post URLs on the page or in private messages. So if you really want to see it, you have to email me.

Hope you like it!


End file.
